Aftermath of Akyanba's Control
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Stinger and Naga have a conversation about their pasts and help each other talk it out.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings of rape and sex mentions

Hope you enjoy!

Stinger headed down toward the voyager docking bay. It had been a long day and he just needed a break from everything. He enjoyed it down there, it was always quiet and empty.

As he entered though, he heard a quiet sniffling noise. He followed the sound until he came to the hebitsukai voyager. He peered in and noticed the owner crying in his seat.

"Naga?" Stinger asked quietly to not frighten the silver ranger.

Naga looked up, eyes red with tears streaming down his face. He quickly wiped them away and said, "I'm sorry if I bothered you, I can head up to my room."

"No, it's fine, there's just normally no one else down here," Stinger commented before asking, "Are you ok?"

"I come down here because it's quiet too. It's a good place to get away from Balance," Naga said slowly as he tried to calm down his crying.

"Why don't you tell Balance what's wrong? Maybe he can help you," Stinger suggested, feeling a little awkward.

"He worries about me enough after what happened, he says it's all Akyanba's fault, but I know he blames himself. I don't want to add anything else to it," Naga admitted.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Stinger offered, a bit surprised at himself.

Naga shook his head, "It's just something personal, I don't know how I'd even begin."

"Sometimes you feel better after talking things out, but I do understand not talking. I tend to keep things in, but eventually they tend to eat you away. It's been a few months since the Akyanba incident, if you keep coming down here to cry, you're letting it eat at you."

Naga nodded and offered, "Do you want to come in? There's enough room if you'd like to sit."

After Stinger climbed in next to Naga, Naga took a few moments to try to calm himself.

"Please don't think of me any different, and please, please don't tell Balance," Naga begged.

"I will just listen then pretend like we never had this conversation, alright?" Stinger suggested.

"When I was overcome with emotion, I know it wasn't entirely me. I was being controlled, but it was still my body. I felt so many emotions, it was hard to process everything," Naga paused a moment before blushing, "One of those emotions I felt was lust. I did so many things, including things with Akyanba."

Naga started crying again and Stinger put his arm around him for comfort. After a couple minutes, Naga calmed down enough to continue, "I've looked into how I'm feeling now, trying to understand things, but I don't know. I don't know if it counts as rape if my body wanted it, or if I really willingly felt those things. My planet doesn't feel emotions, and we have ways of mating that don't involve feelings or sex. I guess I knew by searching for emotions I would eventually get there, but now I'm unsure if I could ever do that with anyone. Even every time I take my clothes off to shower, I'm reminded of those times and I start panicking."

"Hey, you weren't in control of your body, it was all Akyanba's control, she raped you," Stinger comforted. Naga was using his jacket sleeves to try to wipe tears off. Stinger whispered, "I've never told anyone this, but when I was young, after my parents and brother were gone, I had to fend for myself. There were times I had no money and had to do questionable things just to get food to survive. Really, I didn't mind it. There was one time though, an old man stung me, just enough to stun me for a while so I couldn't move. I could see and feel everything he did to me that night, but I couldn't fight back. I was left there naked for a few hours until I could move my muscles. I was covered in bruises and my whole body hurt to move. I knew he was to blame, 'but I could never bring myself to do anything sexual again. I didn't eat for days at a time, just so I didn't have to sell myself. Eventually, I learned to live with myself and live with what had happened to me. If I ever find someone I trust, I might try sex again, but it's something each person has to give and to share. If you don't want to have sex ever again, that is your choice, but don't let Akyanba continue to control your life and your feelings."

Naga nodded in understanding, still wiping tears from his face, "I didn't think it would have happened to someone strong like you."

"Naga, you are strong too. I was young at the time, but it can happen to anyone, depending on the circumstances."

"Thank you, Stinger," Naga finally finished crying. He knew it would take a lot of work, but he had hope now that he could get past what he had gone through.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: SEX. Please don't read if you aren't cool with that.

This is the first real sex scenes I've ever written sooooo yeah.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this second and probably final chapter to this fic!

"I've noticed you and Stinger talking more in the last month or so," Balance mentioned as Stinger left the kitchen, leaving the BN thieves alone.

"We are teammates, we are allowed to talk," Naga sounded almost defensive.

"You are right, Naga. Stinger just doesn't seem like he would talk much."

"He has a lot of stories to listen to, if you know how to get him to open up," Naga continued to eat his cereal.

Balance left the conversation alone and turned to their current mission.

Later that day, Naga found Stinger down on a bench in the docking bay, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just needed some quiet time. I spent the last two hours dealing with Lucky..."

"He can be a little loud, can't he?" Naga sat down next to the orange ranger.

The two sat in silence for a while, which had become almost a daily ritual. Most people couldn't stand silence for long, but they were fine just sitting with their own thoughts while staring at the stars out the window.

After a while though, Naga spoke up, "Stinger, there's something I'd like to ask you."

Stinger could tell that Naga was nervous, as he started picking at the hem of his sleeve. Stinger had never before noticed the slight emotional body language that Naga gave off, but since they started spending more time together, he started to pick up more of the cues.

Naga sighed, "You know our conversation about Akyanba? I've been thinking that it might help me to get past things if I take control of my own body."

Stinger looked a little confused before Naga blurted out, "I want to try having sex, so I know it's not all bad."

"That makes sense," Stinger thought, "You'd have to find someone though."

"I was actually going to ask, if you'd be the one to help me," Naga responded looking away.

"Me?" Stinger sat there quietly, "Shouldn't you ask Balance or one of the girls?"

"Balance isn't really equipped for that, and I don't trust anyone else enough," Naga paused, "I understand if you say no, I just thought it might help both of us."

"I'll think about it," Stinger got up and walked off.

Late that night, Naga got a knock on his door. He hadn't been asleep, but he had his pajamas on and was reading in bed.

"Can I come in?" Stinger asked when the door opened.

Naga nodded and opened the door wider to let the other man through.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier, and I'm willing to try it. I can't make promises for how it will go, and if you decide to back out at any time, I completely understand," Stinger offered.

"When do you want to start?" Naga sounded surprisingly eager.

"That is up to you, but let's start slow, like a hand job. Nothing too major," Stinger added.

Naga gave a small shrug, "It's late now, no one would hear us if we accidently make noise."

"Right here and now?" Stinger raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? I know this will be embarrassing for both of us, so why not just get it over with?" Naga decided.

Stinger nodded, silent, and took off his jacket.

"Tell me if at any point you decide to stop, alright?" Stinger waited for Naga to nod before he directed, "Sit on the bed."

Stinger knelt down in front of Naga, "Lift your hips a bit, I'm going to pull down your pants. Ok?"

Naga lifted and helped Stinger move the pants down. He shivered a bit unsure if it was due to the skin now exposed to cold air or due to a slight panic he felt.

Stinger was surprised at how big Naga was, even when he was soft, "I'm going to touch you now, are you good?"

Naga approved and Stinger slowly wrapped his fingers and hand around the other man's cock. He slowly started pumping up and down and Naga's breathing quickened. Soon Naga was almost hyperventilating.

As soon as Stinger noticed, he took his hand away and put it on Naga's shoulder, "Hey, look at me. Breathe slowly. In and out." Once Naga's breathing had slowed, Stinger asked, "Do you want to continue?"

Naga nodded slowly, almost unsure.

Stinger put his hand back down and started stroking again slowly. Naga moaned and bucked his hips up at the feeling. Stinger increased speed, making Naga groan in excitement.

"Stinger, I'm..." Naga was cut off by his body trembling, his dick throbbed in Stinger's hand as cum shot out, landing on his chest.

After his breathing slowed again, Naga started giggling.

"What?" Stinger questioned as he cleaned his hand off.

"I don't know," Naga replied, "I just feel really good."

Stinger chuckled as he watched Naga remove his shirt before cum dripped onto the bed. He noticed Naga had a bit of muscle on him, but as a ranger, Stinger knew he should have expected it.

Naga stood and put his shirt in his laundry basket. He gestured to the bed, "So, do you want to...?"

Stinger nodded and undid his pants. Naga had never really paid attention before, but he realized there was a small hole near the top of Stinger's pants for his tail to fit through.

Stinger left his boxers on and sat on the bed.

Naga noticed how hard Stinger was already as he knelt down in front of the orange ranger. He moved the boxers aside, freeing Stinger's cock. Naga noticed precum already dripping down. He took Stinger's length into his hand and slowly started rubbing up and down. Stinger laid back, relaxing into it.

After a few minutes, Naga questioned, "Do you mind if I try something?"

"Sure," Stinger replied after a moan escaped his lips.

Naga took his tongue and swirled it around the head of Stinger's dick. Stinger's back arched up as he groaned. Naga did this a while longer, tasting the precum dripping down.

He then let his lips slide down, taking Stinger's whole length into his mouth. Stinger's hips bucked up in pleasure. "I'm going to cum," Stinger warned as he grasped the blankets on the bed. Naga didn't stop his movements and felt Stinger's dick expanding in his mouth. He swallowed down the explosion quickly, leaving no mess behind.

"Wow," Stinger panted as Naga moved to sit on the bed.

"I think this helped," Naga laid back next to Stinger.

Stinger rolled onto his side to face Naga, "Definitely."

"You have a mission in the morning," Naga reminded, "You need to get some sleep."

Stinger got up and placed his pants back on, "Have a good night," he looked back to get one more glance at Naga sitting naked on the bed before he left the room.

A few days later, Stinger and Naga found themselves sitting on the bench in the docking bay again, just staring off at the stars, lost in their own thoughts. Stinger spoke up, "Thank you for the other night. I do think it was a good idea."

Naga nodded, "I've not been as worried about the past stuff the last few days."

"Is this something we want to do again?" Stinger wondered, "Or was it a onetime thing?"

After a moment of no response, Stinger added, "I'm fine either way, I just wondered if you wanted to try more?"

Naga nodded, "I think we should do more. It's a rush of emotion, which is really nice," Naga added, "Maybe it's just because I'm in control of my body this time, but doing stuff with you was way better than anything I did before."

Stinger agreed, "It may be because we actually know each other and have some trust with each other."

After a few moments in silence, Stinger asked, "Do you want to try something?"

Naga shrugged, "Now?"

Stinger grinned, "Yeah, are you up for it?"

Naga smirked, "What did you have in mind?"

Stinger grabbed Naga's hand and led him to the Sasori Voyager. After climbing in, Stinger had Naga sit in the control seat.

"Again, if you ever want to stop, let me know, alright?" Stinger reminded.

Naga nodded, still unsure what Stinger had planned.

"You know, most people have kissed by the time they get to any sexual things," Stinger noted as he leaned down and placed a small kiss on Naga's lips.

Naga's heart raced quickly in surprise. Stinger straddled the chair, making sure he didn't harm Naga. Naga initiated the kiss the next time, closing his eyes, they kissed for a few seconds longer. Naga pulled away smiling.

Stinger's face lighted up in response as he caressed Naga's cheek, pulling him closer for another kiss. Stinger slowly parted his lips, letting his tongue lick at Naga's lips. Naga opened his mouth slowly and they entwined their tongues together. They moved their tongue in a dance, and Stinger felt Naga slowly getting hard.

Singer pulled away slowly, noticing Naga was almost in a daze. Stinger bent his head down to place a few small kisses on Naga's neck. He added a bit of tongue to see how Naga would respond. Naga's hips bucked up, showing his approval. Stinger sucked lightly, making Naga moan deeply.

Naga shivered as Stinger pulled away.

"Are you doing ok?" Stinger questioned. After Naga nodded, Stinger got off and bent down. He slowly unzipped Naga's pants, looking up to make sure there were no signs of disapproval. He unwrapped the hard cock out from under the clothing, giving it a few rubs up and down before slowly lowering his mouth down upon it. Naga moaned the instant Stinger started teasing with his tongue. Stinger felt a throb, letting the precum grace his taste buds. Stinger moaned making Naga squirm with pleasure. Naga didn't last long, not even giving warning as he panted heavily, his load quickly being claimed by Stinger's mouth.

Naga's eyes were squinted in pleasure, as Stinger moved the clothing back where it belonged.

"You look sleepy," Stinger smiled.

"I didn't realize how exhausting it could be," Naga admitted, fighting back a yawn.

"Why don't you go take a nap? There's a few hours before dinner," Stinger suggested.

"Don't you want me to help you too?" Naga wondered.

Stinger shook his head, "This time was all about you."

That night at dinner Balance nudged Naga, "Are you sure there isn't more between you and Stinger? He keeps glancing over at you."

"Does he?" Naga glanced over at Stinger, who made eye contact and smiled.

"Maybe. I guess it's complicated," Naga shrugged not saying any more.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKKRKKRKRKRKRKKRKR

"Are you sure you want this, Naga?" Stinger kept asking.

"We've been doing stuff together for a few months, it would lead to this at some point," Naga was getting lube out of his desk drawer.

"I know we've worked up to it, but it's a whole different thing with a dick than fingers."

"I want this, Stinger. I want you."

Stinger nodded as he got prepped. He lubed himself and Naga up, and bent Naga down on the bed. He placed his hands on Naga's hips as he slid himself into Naga who groaned.

"Are you ok?" Stinger checked.

"Yeah, go on," Naga assured.

Stinger pumped his length into Naga, gradually increasing speed. He hugged Naga from behind, slowly caressing the others nipples.

"Fuck, Stinger."

"You like that?" Stinger smiled, pressing a light kiss into Naga's back.

They kept going for a few minutes before Stinger got close to cuming. He noticed Naga panting and pumped himself dry.

Stinger slumped against Naga's back panting and just listening to the other's racing heart until he heard, "Stinger, can you please let me go?"

Stinger looked up and noticed his tail had wrapped around Naga, not letting him move.

"Sorry, I got really into it, you just felt so good," He noticed Naga had gone soft, no cum covering the bed, "Let me finish you up."

Naga batted Stinger's hand away, "I'm fine. I'm going to go shower now."

"Naga, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing. Please, Naga, I can't fix anything if you don't tell me."

"I just got really overwhelmed. I liked how it felt at first, but then you wrapped your tail around me and I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe," he started to hyperventilate.

"I didn't mean to, Naga. Next time I'll have you facing me so I can see if you are uncomfortable," Stinger wrapped Naga in a hug and rubbed his hair gently until he calmed down.

"I do trust you," Naga sighed, "I just couldn't move. You know what that's like."

Stinger nodded, "Hey, I've been thinking, we've been doing all of this stuff in secret. Not that the team needs to know about our sex life, but it would be nice if we could be slightly romantic around them."

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Naga questioned as he got a towel ready for the shower.

"I guess," Stinger responded, unsure what else to say.

"I'm going to go shower; you probably should go shower too."

Stinger nodded unsure what Naga was thinking.

The next day, Stinger, Naga and few others were fighting a threat to earth. Part of the group went on to fight the malistrate while Naga and Stinger were left to fight the crew of Indavers.

Naga was about to get hit but Stinger blocked it.

"I'm doing fine on my own Stinger."

"I just didn't want you to get hit, is that such a bad thing?"

"I'm fine, Stinger. Really. Just stay out of my way!" Naga slashed at an Indaver, taking it out.

"What is with you, Naga? I try to help, you pushed me away last night, what is going on?"

"I guess I was just panicking after not being able to move. It just reminded me too much of what I'm trying to forget," he took down another Indaver, "I would like to date you, it just seemed like you were asking to make up for making me panic."

"Naga," Stinger destroyed the last Indaver before facing the Hebitisukai ranger, "You should know by now, even though we weren't officially together, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. I'm dedicated to you entirely, even though I never would have expected it when we met."

"You never did seem the type to settle down with someone," Naga admitted, "but I'd be happy to be the one you settle with. Let's get back to the group for now though."

KRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKKRKRKRKR

"I knew there was something going on with you two!" Balance exclaimed when he walked into them holding hands in the kitchen.

"Aniki told me he liked Naga months ago," Kotaro admitted.

"You were keeping secrets from me Naga?!"

"No, Balance, we just started dating. I didn't think you needed to know any other information."

"What kind of information?" Balance asked in a sneaky tone.

Naga opened his mouth to respond but Stinger spoke up, "Not in front of Kotaro."

"OH," Balance realized and nodded, "Yea Naga, you were right. Keep that to yourself."

Naga chuckled as the rest of the group came in to get their meals.

"I love you," Stinger whispered as he handed Naga a plate.

"I love you too, Stinger."


End file.
